gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate94ninja
Welcome to my talk page; leave me a message if I can help with anything! Just two things: remember to sign your posts using four tildes (like this: ~~~~), and when possible please add an appropriate subject/headline when adding a new message that is not part of any other message chains. Archive - 1 http://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/3/36/Personal_Ultimate94ninja_John_Wick.jpg __TOC__ Re RfP Must remember a day lasts 36 hours. Sorry, it's almost over here. Was the wordmark swap intentional too? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:53, April 1, 2018 (UTC) thanks Hello Thanks for stopping by :) Currently I'm gathering knowledge about wiki texts. I hope you would help me out. Meraj: look >> talk >> 08:53, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :Remove the border-radius: 10px; style attribute. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:02, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Meraj: look >> talk >> 09:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC) why can't we put coments on pages, can you enable it? About contributions one question about my theory of if this is possible, but, i wondering if i could pick up lamar using franklin bagger and then go to safe house, get chop, and get back on bike, lamar gets back on, and chop follows. CNB Thanks for alerting him, however I reverted, since he decided to affiliate from GTA Wiki, now we have to lay down ground roles like we did for GTW community split. You may close the discussion now. Thanks. :) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 07:11, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Protection Thanks for that, I did it on my phone and that drop down choice obviously didn't "stick". Wasn't meant to be indefinite :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:58, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey just wondering if you could show me something since I am new to editing on here, if I am typing the name of a character or something in a gta game, when I type the name, for example if I type niko it is in yellow font, then it sends the person to nikos page, I would like to know how to make it so when I type something like that it sends them to a link for that characters page, thanks DarkDiamond11 (talk) 00:58, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey I found out how to do it, Nevermind, Thanks though ;) DarkDiamond11 (talk) 01:49, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Heavy Barrel Hey man. What's up? You seemed pretty safe assuming the Heavy Barrel should have been a separate option. Why you changed your mind all of a sudden? You should know I messed up half of the content you had to fix for many weapons (how horrible I am :P), and I think your statement about the barrels separated from the whole attachment group was a valid point. Maybe I should rearrange the tables on each Mk II weapon to represent the in-game menus, since, as always, I left them untouched for decades :/ -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:16, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :For me, it would be good. Even some land vehicles have a single group for just the headlights (default and xenon). Just make sure to fix the tables for the standard options, as some of them still have the expand option for the whole thing (see Pistol Mk II for a reference). ::Well, that's the fixed version. The other ones, mainly assault rifles, have the odd layout, with a template for the whole standard options (liveries, livery colors and tints), placed within the table and having the expand option. There's an example. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:46, October 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Good, good. Exactly what I could figure. Maybe you can be better at completing and fixing the Mk II weapons than me at the time I started it :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:20, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Two possible edits to GTA IV Beta Releaes? There are two things regarding GTA IV Beta Releases that I am considering to add, but I wanna double check if it is needed: 1) The third runway at Francis Intl is removed. I intend to add a note under that sevtion stating that the third runway makes the runway area at Francis Intl resemble the runway at JFK Intl more closely, compared to the final version which has the runway area resembling that of LaGuardia. 2) There is a statement stating that an airport intended to be added at Alderney has been cut. My intended addition: "based on the intended position of the airport, it would likely be based on either Newark Liberty Intl or Linden airport. Can you verify if such edits are necessary? Looking forward to receive a reply. And if the answer is a no, 'I am fine with it. TransportFan2014 (talk) 12:12, November 9, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 :needed'' :needed :Both are these are completely unsourced and probably the result of people making concepts. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 12:29, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Looks like a no-go for this one, then. First one is based on the map in the Beta Releases. It's still your call nonetheless. TransportFan2014 (talk) 13:04, November 9, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Another one? ? No allcaps this time but looking at spelling over the other wikis, looks like your "friend". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:31, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Minor Turbulence I noticed that After the Mission Minor Turbulence, That if you Steal another Vehicle, & Push the Destroyed Merryweather Mesa Into Trevors Garage you can Save it. I was told by Monkeypolice188 and Smurfy that its not Considered Trivia. I tried asking them what it is, but theyve yet to answer. So im asking you, If its not Trivia, then what '''Is it? talk 18:20, December 12, 2018 (UTC)